


El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere [Loki Odinson]

by RainieAgnoirov



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assumptions, F/M, Fluff, It's Britney Bitch, Jumping to Conclusions, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a sweetheart, Love, Not Beta Read, Parkour, Perdón, Peter means well, Reader Has Powers, ahre, amistades bonitas, amo-odio procastinar, college what?, enredos amorosos, he never means to tho, idk - Freeform, kinda angst??, lo escribí en una clase, mañana tengo examen, nada más lo escribí, no he estudiado, no lo he beteado gente, peter can be an ass, peter y loki son besties, platonic peter and reader, why am i like this?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieAgnoirov/pseuds/RainieAgnoirov
Summary: Peter y Loki son amigos.Loki es tu amigo y te presenta a Peter, ahora los tres son amigos.Pero tú y Loki quieren ser algo más.Ó, en donde Peter quiere hacerte admitir tus sentimientos por Loki y las cosas le explotan en la cara.





	El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere [Loki Odinson]

Desde que Peter Parker se incorporó oficialmente al equipo de los Vengadores, Loki había tenido problemas para dormir, conversar y pensar en general. Por una parte a él realmente le agradaba el muchacho, incluso podría decir que había sido su primer amigo real y que gracias a él los demás disminuyeron su desconfianza y resentimiento en su trato; a Loki realmente le agradaba Peter Parker.

Pero daba la casualidad que a ti también y que al ser un par de nerds adolescentes el muchacho se apegó a ti de inmediato y por consecuencia Loki ya no podía tenerte exclusivamente para él. Y no era como si estuvieran en una especie de relación o algo parecido, sino que simplemente eras la persona más tolerable después de Peter y siempre tenías la dulce disposición de pasar un rato leyendo en silencio o discutir las obras de Shakespeare por horas sin parar o aburrirse. Diablos, podían estar en la misma habitación por horas y él no se aburriría.

Y tomando en cuenta de que él fue quien los presentó oficialmente con la esperanza de que las dos únicas personas que contaban con su gracia se conocieran y eventualmente iniciaran una amistad no había lugar para el extraño sentimiento verde que se había asentado en su interior sin razón aparente, Loki había intentado lidiar con ello de muchas maneras.

Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que el afecto de Peter hacia ti era un activo valioso a la hora de salir en misiones porque si bien todos en el equipo cubrían la espalda de todos, solamente él y Peter arriesgarían la vida por ti sin un segundo pensamiento. La idea le enfadaba y tranquilizaba a la vez, por la única posibilidad de que tú también pensaras lo mismo sobre Peter.

Además estaba el hecho de tu timidez innata, lo que no te hacia especialmente buena en socializar con otros miembros del equipo fuera de ellos dos lo cual te dejaba con únicamente dos personas para pasar el rato y eso le daba puntos a Peter, porque cuando Loki estuviera fuera en una misión el muchacho te haría compañía y no estarías del todo sola; pero de nuevo, pasabas más tiempo con Peter del que a él le gustaría.

Y eso muy a su pesar le hacía sentirse increíblemente nervioso.

Porque Peter si bien era un muchacho que apenas comenzaba a entender la edad adulta era guapo y romántico y a pesar de que era increíblemente torpe y despistado tú misma habías dicho que su encanto radicaba precisamente en parecer un cachorro perdido la mitad del tiempo. Además de que era casi de tu edad, ambos eran adultos jóvenes y habían tenido infancias y experiencias similares ¡incluso tú le habías acompañado a su baile de graduación! Por una noche te habías arreglado para él y bailado con él hasta que regresaron con el amanecer a la torre.

¿Cómo demonios competiría contra eso? Él, siendo dios de la mentira y de la travesura, astuto como un zorro y sigiloso como una serpiente, vestido de traje casi todos los días y acabado de cumplir los mil seiscientos años ¡era la antítesis de Peter Parker, por el amor de dios!

Aún estando apenas entrando al jet de vuelta a casa después de terminar la misión Loki se apartó del grupo y utilizó su comunicador inteligente y se dedicó llamarte. Sabía que estabas segura con Peter pero eras inconsientemente hermosa y a Peter le gustaban las chicas hermosas, entonces la idea de que estuvieran juntos intercambiando besos fue la única cosa en su mente. Porque en todo el tiempo de conocerte él no había conocido ninguno de tus intereses románticos y si a eso le sumamos que los humanos eran seres que necesitaban de constante contacto humano para evadir a la soledad; la idea de que usaras a Peter como tu herramienta contra ella le daba nauseas.

“Hola Loki ¿qué pasa?”

Él no tenía que verte para saber que sonreías y el que sonrieras por él lo llenó de una calidez que no podía describir con palabras. “Nada en absoluto, solo me pareció pertinente hacerte saber que la misión terminó sin bajas o heridos.”

“¿Entonces vienes a casa?”

La agradable sensación cálida en su interior aumentó lo suficiente como para iluminarle el rostro, al menos hasta que percibió una voz en el fondo y un par de risas; su estómago dio una voltereta y esta vez no fue agradable.

“Peter basta…”

Tus risas se mezclaron con el ruido de fondo y en un chasquido Loki fue todo frialdad y molestia “¿Todo está bien?”

“Síp, Peter vino de visita por el fin de semana y justo ahora se encuentra desordenando el poco orden que mi habitación tenía.”

Pese a que estás hablando con él, Loki sabe que te diriges a Parker y en ese momento odia el que estés junto a él, así que sin darte tiempo a nada corta la comunicación mientras reprime cualquier deseo de teletransportarse hasta la torre, aunque no es como si pudiera porque el jet tiene un supresor de magia como _medida de seguridad. _

Así que por tres horas y media se sentó creando escenarios en su cabeza de Peter besándote, tú besando a Peter y todo eso lo ponía frenético. Entonces decidió cambiar un poco las cosas, diciéndose que en algún momento de tú vida sería a él a quién querrías besar y no a Peter, después de todo Loki a veces también era visitado por la soledad entonces si recurrías a él o si Loki lo pedía amablemente podrían dejar de ser solitarios en compañía del otro.

Sí, así es como las cosas debían ser.

* * *

“Luces como un cachorro pateado, ¿dijo algo para herirte?”

“No, solamente colgó. Creo que debió ser porque estaban en el jet.”

Peter rodó los ojos cómodamente instalado en tu cama mientras comía una bolsa jumbo de Doritos. “No entiendo porqué en lugar de bailar alrededor del otro no se confiesan su ardiente amor con la intensidad de mil soles.”

“Parker, realmente no te queda decir eso” con tu mejor cara de póquer vas junto a él y le das un pequeño empujón con el brazo “Anda, levántate que estás tirando migajas”

“Ouch, creí que teníamos algo llamado amistad…además no evadas el enorme elefante en la habitación ¿hasta cuándo van a pretender que no se ahogan en su propia tensión cuando están en la misma habitación? Porque incluso yo que tengo la atención de una estrella de ma me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre ustedes…apuesto que los demás ya tienen apuestas sobre quien dará el primer paso.”

Peter Parker, tu único mejor amigo se echó un puño de Doritos a la boca y te miró satisfecho consigo mismo, ambos sabían que no era precisamente un _doctor corazón _pero de los dos era el que más había salido al mundo de las citas y se había conseguido un par de novias que no duraron mucho pero a fin de cuentas contaban, te quedaste en silencio y él lo rompió con un eructo.

“Eres repugnante.”

“Me adoras” Peter se limpia las migajas de los labios con la manga de su sudadera con el logo del MIT y vuelve a echarse en tu cama, esta vez sin botanas. “No entiendo porqué aún no le has dicho que lo amas…”

“No entiendo porqué somos amigos”

“Ya déjale de dar vueltas y complace a tu viejo mejor amigo con un poco de charla jugosa sobre tu enamoramiento con el Dios Oscuro” el gesto de Peter es invitante con cejas alzadas y todo listo para escuchar el chisme màs reciente en tu inexistente vida amorosa.

“¿Dios oscuro?” Peter de nuevo rueda los ojos y bufa frustrado.

“Así le puso la prensa, después de todo no puedo culparlos. Sigue teniendo toda esa energía de villano a su alrededor.”

“Patrañas, Loki es de las personas más amables e inteligentes que he conocido, que tenga un exterior no tan afable y un gusto por los colores oscuros no le hacen malo o un villano. Literalmente hay personas que lo llamarían excéntrico a lo mucho.” La sonrisa creída en el rostro de tu mejor amigo le hacen acreedor a un bolígrafo lanzado directamente a su rostro, naturalmente el lo atrapa mucho antes de que alcance su destino. “Sólo digo que Loki es mucho más de lo que las personas pueden ver a simple vista y no es justo el juzgar por las apariencias.”

“¿Y aún así niegas que te gusta? Creí que tú eras la madura de la relación”

Ruedas los ojos más frustrada contigo misma que por la constante molestia de Peter contra tu amistad con Loki. Esta clase de conversación se había vuelto su pan de cada día, siempre que Loki dejaba la torre o siempre que estaban solos Peter te hacía la vida pesada con recordatorios innecesarios de cuan buena pareja harías con el dios nórdico si tan solo fueran un poco menos despistados y cobardes, aunque realmente no podía acusarte de esto último.

O tal vez sí.

A fin de cuentas sabías que tus sentimientos por Loki corrían más profundo que los de un simple _crush, _estabas segura que también Peter y el resto del equipo lo sabían por eso últimamente el chico había estado especialmente insistente con que alguno de los dos (tú preferentemente) diera el primer paso de la relación.

“Soy la madura de la relación, por eso no hablaremos de nada. Porque no hay nada de qué hablar.”

Como siempre que estabas enojada o sofocada por algún hecho que preferías evader, comenzaste a organizer el desastre que tenías por escritorio en donde reports de misiones se mezclaban con archivos secretos de seguridad nacional y envolturas de golosinas que se habían acumulado port u pereza.

“¿Cuánto tiempo perderemos hasta que admitas tus sentimientos?”

Agresivamente echas un montón de papeles en uno de los archiveros junto a tu librero. “Hasta que dejes de ser tan terco como para dejar el asunto.”

“No soy terco, tu amas a Loki. Lo haces y no entiendo porqué no puedes enfrentarlo como un adulto, ni siquiera yo fui tan complicado cuando salí con MJ…”

“Basta, es suficiente del tema.”

La situación te dolía. Mucho. Aunque Peter no haya hecho nada para herirte a propósito sabías que él tenía razón y no podías encontrar un argumento para defenderte de ello y negarlo en su cara, no sin admitir del todo tus sentimientos.

Peter bufó irritado, hasta el momento eran contadas las ocasiones en las que lo habías visto enfadarse por complete y a juzgar por la manera en que se levantó de tu cama esta iba a ser otra de esas veces. “No puedes seguir negándolo, te hace daño. Todo esto de ser callada y no hablar con nadie lo entiendo, sé lo infernal que puede ser la ansiedad de hablarle a un grupo de desconocidos incluso yo no soy el más indicado para hablar sobre sentimientos e interacciones sociales pero hasta alguien tan torpe como yo puede darse cuenta que te estás haciendo la vida miserable para conserver tu orgullo y eso está mal. Mereces mucho más que eso.”

Los papeles quedaron completamente olvidados así como tu necesidad por limpiar, habías intentado cruzar los brazos para tomar control de la situación pero ya era muy tarde para eso porque Peter estaba de pie y con el rostro sonrojado por la desesperación. Esperabas que las cosas no escalaran lo suficiente como para convertirse en una pelea real.

“Madura Parker”

El veneno que chorreaba en tus palabras así como la frialdad en tus ojos era lo único que te ayudaba a seguir firme. A no dejar salir esa incómoda sensación acuosa y lastimera port us ojos, estabas comprando tiempo para sacar a Peter de la habitación.

“¿Yo soy el que necesita madurar? No T/n, ustedes son los inmaduros en esto porque teniendo enfrente la oportunidad de ser jodidamente felices junto al otro se niegan a sí mismos y prefieren jugar a tener una bonita amistad cuando claramente pueden ser major que eso.”

No ibas a llorar, eras fuerte, más fuerte que sus palabras. No lo permitirías, no dejarías que la tristeza te ganara una vez más. “Él te ama.”

“¡Suficiente!”

Él había cruzado la linea y sólo habían un puñado de cosas que tu corazón no podía soportar. De alguna manera Peter se las había arreglado para mencionarlas todas en tiempo récord, gracias a él eras toda sentimiento y emoción cruda, con lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas e ira por sangre en las venas. Peter se quedó atónito por la manera en que te habías quebrado tan rápido, no sabía que hacer. Genuinamente tenía las mejores intenciones y solamente quería que fueras feliz, ergo, jamás te había hecho llorar ni siquiera una vez en todos los años de conocerse.

Sus labios se abrieron para intentar disculparse pero fue inútil porque con ayuda de tus poderes le habías arrastrado fuera de tu habitación y aislado el lugar de cualquier tipo de tecnología.

Había arruinado todo.

* * *

“¿Vienes cuernitos?”

El dios siguió mirando un lugar en el espacio con una mueca discreta que solamente su hermano podía reconocer como una sonrisa. Tony le miró confundido y se dirigió a Thor. “¿Es común que le pase eso?”

“Solamente cuando piensa en cosas agradables.”

“Dile que ya llegamos, es espeluznante.”

Thor pone una mano en el hombro de su hermano y el rostro de Loki vuelve a ser esa impenetrable máscara de mármol que mostraba a todo el mundo. Por un momento durante el trayecto del viaje se había permitido juguetear con la idea de cortejarte como lo haría en Asgard, con joyas y vestidos que probablemente rechazarías con modestia, entonces te ofrecería una manzana de Idunn; la solución a dos de tus problemas. La mortalidad y la soledad.

Porque una vez que fueras inmortal, él se permitiría proponerte matrimonio. Sabía de primera mano que los humanos pasaban la mayoría de sus vidas buscando una pareja para establecerse, si bien había dejado atrás la idea de que la humanidad necesitaba ser subyugada para explotar su potencial, reconocía que no había duda de que estaban mejor cuando conseguían una pareja y ciertamente tú no eras parte de una.

Así que sin apuñalar a su hermano por sacarle de su fantasía descendió del jet y se encaminó al elevador sin molestarse en detenerse en su piso para asearse primero. Simplemente utilizó un poco de magia y se emocionó por verte. En toda su divina existencia jamás se había distinguido por ser especialmente monógamo pero por ti podría convertirse en un esposo devoto con el simple tronar de tus dedos.

Se ponderó el hecho de aparecer un ramo de tus flores favoritas pero cuando vio a Peter sentado frente a tu puerta con expresión sombría supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

“¿Peter? ¿En dónde está T/n?”

El muchacho le mira con una expresión extraña en el rostro y Loki no sabe si entrar en pánico, preparar sus dagas para la pelea o sacudir al muchacho para que responda. En lugar de ello simplemente espera hasta que Peter habla de nuevo.

“Lo jodí todo.”

Peter Parker no era orgulloso pero tampoco era susceptible a decir malas palabras si podía evitarlo, solamente las había escuchado salir de su boca a mitad de una pelea o cuando su baja atención le hacía chocar con puertas de cristal. Loki estaba preocupado.

“¿Qué pasó?”

“Yo…yo simplemente quería ayudar, ella estaba sufriendo y quería que fuera feliz pero entonces se enfadó y sus poderes se salieron de control. He intentado que me conteste pero no puedo, ni yo ni JARVIS, ni Karen.”

El decir que estaba preocupado era el eufemismo del año, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se pasabalas manos por el cabello bajo la atenta mirada de Peter. Loki sabía lo buena que eras para dominar tus emociones, por ende tus poderes siempre dormitaban en tu interior. El hecho de que hubieras perdido el control de ellos así como te hubieras aislado de cualquier contacto (Peter y él incluídos) eran alarmas que o podía ignorar.

“¿Qué le dijiste?”

Dependiendo de la respuesta podría tener una pista de como manejar la situación, podría simplemente llamar a la puerta o proyectar una ilusión dentro de la habitación sino podía transportarse a sí mismo. No quería verse intrusivo ni irrespetuoso con tus sentimientos y él era un caballero en cuanto a tus necesidades, si en verdad necesitabas la soledad entonces él no era quien para arrebatártela.

“Le dije que enfrentara sus sentimientos por tí como un adulto, que se verían bien juntos y que dejaran de perseguirse el uno al otro como un par de ciegos.”

“¿De qué demonios estás hablando?”

“Ella te ama, Loki, desde hace mucho. Incluso antes de que nos presentaras pude ver como te miraba.”

No había manera de que Peter pudiera ser tan cruel, no después de que le había prometido ser su amigo, mucho menos después de conocerte tan bien. ¿Cómo podía burlarse de él de esa manera y aún así verle a la cara? Si tu reacción era un indicio la posibilidad de repugnaba, el hecho de que Peter hubiera descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ti era la razón por la que reaccionabas así, con aislamiento y enojo; debías aborrecerlo.

“¿Ella que hizo después?”

“Comenzó a llorar y me echó…no entiendo porqué le cuesta tanto creer que la amas.”

Loki simplemente asintió sin que fuera necesario, se decidió por no usar una gota de magia en el asunto, tu reacción había sido meramente humana y actuaría como humano para solucionarlo. Así que puso la frente en tu puerta y dio tres golpes con sus nudillos, Peter se marchó sin decir nada.

“¿T/n? Soy yo” como si la aclaración sirviera de algo en diluir tu juicio de aislamiento, Loki llamó de nuevo a la puerta “¿Podríamos hablar por un momento? Será breve”

Lo suficientemente breve como para pedirte perdón por sus sentimientos y decirte que se iría de vuelta a Asgard si así lo deseabas. El dios escuchó algo de ruido en la habitación y percibió tu presencia al otro lado de la puerta.

“Bienvenido, ¿qué tal la misión?”

Tu imagen le dio ganas de llorar, tenías los ojos hinchados así como los labios y la naríz levemente rojizos; aún así te esforzabas por parecer despreocupada. Con sonrisa y habitación vuelta a la normalidad; él había causado todo eso. La tristeza, la desesperación, la necesidad de poner una careta para deshacerte de él, su odio propio despertó desde el rincón en el que creyó haberlo enterrado; jamás podría ser amado.

Reconociste la tristeza en su mirada. “¿Puedo?”

Te apartaste por inercia mientras entraba y cerraste la puerta. Habías sido tan estúpida en creer que tenías la situación bajo control, en considerar que mojarte el rostro con agua fría y las mejores intenciones iban a ser suficiente para despistar a la única persona que te conocía casi tan bien como tú misma. Ahora no solamente te habías condenado a perder a Loki como jamás lo tuviste, sino también estabas a punto de perderlo como amigo y realmente no sabías si podías soportar el no tenerle en tu vida.

Él te dio la espalda, mirando sus alrededores con cautela. Había estado en tu habitación una infinidad de veces pero tal vez esta sería la última, quiso grabar los detales en su memoria. Todos y cada uno de ellos, desde los almohadones en tu cama sin hacer hasta los libros perfectamente ordenados en las repisas, se dejó embriagar por el espacio hasta que no advirtió tu presencia; entonces decidió enfrentarte.

Se dio la vuelta y te encontró llorando en silencio, temblorosa, completamente indefensa y fuera de la persona fuerte que proyectabas ser. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, le temías, estaba seguro de ello. Era él quien había causado tus lágrimas con su presencia sofocante en la habitación; ahora era él mismo quien se enfrentaba con sus emociones reacio a dejarlas salir.

A diferencia de ti, él ya tenía práctica en ello.

“Peter me dijo lo que pasó”

Que manera tan burda de romper el silencio, se reclamó a sí mismo cuando te vio estremecerte y sujetar tus brazos como sosteniéndote a ti misma. “Lo siento Loki, yo no quería…”

Decidido a no dejarte gastar tus palabras en excusas vahídas de sentido da un paso hacia ti y sin aviso alguno te envuelve en sus brazos. Tu cabeza perfectamente acoplada en su pecho en donde puedes escuchar su corazón, no era la primera vez que se abrazaban pero reconocías que sería la última, después de todo no eras más que un insignificante humano quien jamás podría ser amado por alguien tan bueno como él.

Seguiste llorando, tan fuerte y tan amargamente que el calor de tus lágrimas humedeció su pecho a través de la ropa. Te amaba, te amaba tanto que por tu felicidad se permitiría renunciar a la suya propia con tal de detener la tristeza que por tus ojos se desbordaba.

“Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…”

Las palabras salían entre sollozos como una plegaria distorsionada al dios que te sostenía en sus brazos, sentiste como Loki lentamente recuperaba la distancia y te negabas a abrir los ojos. Si los abrías corrías el riesgo de verle marchar y eso era algo que no podrías soportar.

Pero estando ahí, con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos cerrados Loki se permitió recordar en todas las veces que el gesto significó confianza, en las veces que te dejabas caer de algún lugar en las alturas segura de que te atraparía, de como podías quedarte dormida junto a él cuando leían juntos en el sofá; en todas y cada una de esa veces Loki controló el no dejarse llevar por el impulso de besarte.

Esta vez cedió.

Porque si no iba a verte más, quería conservar un recuerdo en su memoria que le dejara saber que tú habías sido real y no un espejismo de su atormentada consciencia desesperada por el alivio y consuelo de alguien que lo amara.

Sus labios eran suaves y frescos contra los tuyos, no pidió nada más. Tus ojos se abrieron para encontrar los suyos cerrados, la piedad de sus manos en tu cintura te mantuvo fue tu ancla a la realidad. Si esta iba a ser la manera en la que todo terminara entonces pondrías el alma en ello.

Con tus labios sobre los suyos le dirías todas las palabras que tu voz jamás supo transmitirle, con una caricia en su mejilla le harías saber cuanto le querías, con suavidad y ternura. Entrelazando las manos en su cuello esperabas hacerle sentir tu deseo, no solo el físico, sino también el anhelo de la promesa de un futuro juntos, te aferrabas a él como si fuera la vida misma.

“Te amo”

Las palabras salieron en un aliento sobre tus labios, tan fugaz y delicado que no tuvo tiempo de contenerlas. Él había perdido el dominio de su persona en el momento que sintió la punta de tus dedos acariciar la piel de su rostro, entonces ambos se dieron cuenta del error. Abrieron los ojos y se terminó la magia, le miraste consternada pero con las manos aún entrelazadas en su cuello.

“Te amo…” repitió una vez más pero viéndote a los ojos como rogando que le escucharas “Sé que jamás he dicho o hecho algo para que lo supieras…y lo siento. Me arrepiento profundamente de que tengas que llevar la carga de ser amada por un mounstro pero no pude evitarlo, quedé prendado de ti desde el momento en que me ofreciste ese primer libro de Sartre, me interesaste por tu luz y me quedé cegado por la luz y calidez de tu sonrisa, perdóname T/n.”

“¿Por qué no dijiste nada?”

Él intenta huir de tu mirada pero tus manos le sujetan el rostro, si bien el agarre es suave para él tiene la fuerza del acero. No podía hacer nada para evitar que le vieras llorar. “Tenía miedo…tengo miedo.” Un par de lágrimas caen desde las esquinas de sus ojos como imitando a las tuyas. “No quiero que salgas de mi vida, t/n, significas demasiado para mí. Incluso si ya no deseas mi amistad o trato, estaré feliz con sólo estar en tu presencia como alguien que pueda cuidar de ti. No pido tu cercanía, simplemente el consuelo de la satisfacción de mi deseo egoísta de formar parte de tu vida. Sé que tarde o temprano te convertirás en una madre o una esposa y yo jamás me atrevería a interferir con lo que sea que tu corazón desee, incluso cuando eso jamás pueda ser yo.”

“Pero si ya lo hiciste…”

Loki no piensa, no entiende; solamente siente. Tus labios contra los suyos, tus manos en su rostro y el suave calor que se enciende dentro de él por el gesto. Estás sobre la punta de tus pies, le besas, con devoción y ternura; con amor. La sensación es sobrecogedora que le toma completamente desprevenido, justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido en sus sentimientos llegabas tú a ponerle todo de cabeza.

No reclamaría, estaría loco si lo hiciera.

En su lugar tomó tu cintura y te levantó del suelo, tú eras quien llevaba el control del beso y él no tenía la más ligera intención de que fuera de otra forma, pero sabía que las puntas de tus pies dolerían después de un rato y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Incluso ahora que el beso había finalizado, ambos se encontraban bajo una feliz bruma con las frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados, entonces él te lo escuchó decir.

“Te amo. Loca, profunda y desesperadamente, con todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy.” Sonreíste, esta vez de verdad. Con los labios hinchados de besos y las mejillas calientes por la emoción de quien es amado y correspondido. “Lo que mi corazón desea eres tú y jamás podrías dejar de ser tú.”

Loki sonríe y le besas de nuevo porque sus ojos son brillantes con sentimiento y todo en él es encantador y hermoso y porque simplemente puedes hacerlo porque él te ama y tú a él con la mínima diferencia que esta vez es él quien asume el control y las cosas se tornan un poco más…interesantes.


End file.
